1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP), cellular communications, and location based systems. More particularly, it relates to security and privacy levels in wireless, mobile and telecommunications.
2. Background of the Related Art
The incorporation of tracking technology in today's handheld mobile devices has led to a vast emergence of location based services. These tracking technologies generally include a precise, satellite-enabled Global Positioning System (GPS), as well as cell tower positioning and network access points, among others, capable of delivering approximate location of a wireless device. Such tracking devices were initially deployed in mobile communications as a result of a 2002 US Federal Communications Commission (FCC) mandate to incorporate such technology in mobile devices in the event users need to be located throughout use of emergency services, such as in Enhanced 911 (E911).
Location based services enable user-permitted software applications on internet-enabled wireless devices. These wireless devices often encompass a particular tracking technology, most often the Global Positioning System (GPS). Location technologies are also and/or alternatively network based, e.g., Position Determining Entities (PDE).
Location based applications obtain a particular device's geographical position, and then provide services accordingly. Example location based services include standard navigation and emergency applications, as well as those attributed with business and entertainment. For instance, use of location based pull services allow users to locate other individuals or objects of interest. Businesses may use push services to send promotional information upon user consent, e.g., based upon a user's proximity to a particular site of interest.
As location based services become increasingly prevalent and useful, location services also begin to raise concern for user privacy. In fact, as more applications begin to track and record individuals' whereabouts, some people wonder whether or not true privacy is possible anymore. After all, all recorded data concerning a user's location is owned by the network to which the user subscribes.
To mitigate consumer concern, certain privacy measures have been enacted by the industry. For instance, a Location Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP) defines location privacy settings using five distinct states of privacy.
FIGS. 9-12 show the conventional use of visual “radio-button” type controls to communicate the five (5) different privacy states included in the Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP).
FIG. 9 depicts exemplary POSITION_NOT_ALLOWED 130 and POSITION_WITHOUT_NOTIFY 132 privacy profiles defined by the Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP).
In particular, FIG. 9 portrays two basic Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP) privacy options that may be set by the user, usually in a settings' menu, to either allow or disallow a location server to disclose the location of that user's wireless device to any requesting application. These options form POSITION_NOT_ALLOWED 130 and POSITION_WITHOUT_NOTIFY 132 privacy profiles. The POSITION_NOT_ALLOWED 130 privacy profile disallows location based services to be notified of the whereabouts of a user's wireless device altogether. On the other hand, the POSITION_WITHOUT_NOTIFY 132 privacy profile allows any location based application to receive knowledge of the geographical position of a user's wireless device, and also indicates that the user does not wish to be notified about the release of this location information.
FIG. 10 depicts an exemplary NOTIFY_POSITION 138 privacy profile defined by the Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP).
In particular, FIG. 10 builds upon the two basic Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP) privacy settings by taking them one step further, introducing a “Receive Notification” option. Use of the “Receive Notification” option introduces a NOTIFY_POSITION 138 privacy profile that allows the location of a user's wireless device to be disclosed as long as the user is notified that this exchange of information is taking place.
FIG. 11 depicts an exemplary NOTIFY_POSITION_IF_GRANTED 146 privacy profile defined by the Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP).
In particular, FIG. 11 introduces a Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP) “Require Authorization” privacy option. If a user checks the “Yes” radio button indicating that they would appreciate this service, a user must provide authorization before a location server may divulge the whereabouts of a particular wireless device. This leads to a new privacy profile, NOTIFY_POSITION_IF_GRANTED 146.
FIG. 12 depicts an exemplary NOTIFY_POSITION_IF_NO_RESPONSE 154 privacy profile defined by the Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP).
In particular, FIG. 12 indicates the addition of a Privacy Checking Protocol (PCP) “If No Response, Locate Anyway” privacy option. If a user selects the “Yes” radio button pertaining to this setting, then location information is sent to the appropriate location server in the absence of a user response to user authentication. This setting leads to yet another privacy profile, NOTIFY_POSITION_IF_NO_RESPONSE 156. On the other hand, if the “No” radio button is selected in accordance with this privacy option, then location information may only be disclosed by the location server if it is authorized to do so by the user. Therefore, the geographical position of a user's wireless device will not be revealed if that user fails to respond to an authorization message.